I Know How You Feel
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Set during Girl Meets First Date in the subway where Josh gets rejected by Sophie because he was too young for her. Josh gets a bit upset so Maya decides to talk with him. Through having a heartfelt conversation with her Josh realizes that a reason that's very silly shouldn't matter with whom you love. You should just go with it. (One shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys I thought of this idea today after finishing Girl Meets First Date and I was so sad when Josh got rejected by Sophie because of the whole 3 year age difference between them and it made me think that maybe after this he might understand how if felt to Maya when he rejected her because of their age difference and that now he kinda knows what Maya felt like when he rejected her. And this is during the subway scene when Maya notices him and she sits next to him and they talk. So I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

Maya noticed Josh looking upset after getting rejected by Sophie.

Exactly how she felt when Josh rejected her.

She decided he needed someone to talk to. And that someone could be her.

She walked over to where Josh was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hey. I saw what happened, You okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kinda sucks getting rejected for something silly as a 3 year age difference" Joshua said sighing sadly.

"I know how you feel though. Sound familiar?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I do now" Josh said now realizing what Maya always felt like when he would reject her because of their age difference.

"An age difference doesn't mean anything when your with the person that you like or love. It's just when your with them that's what matters" Maya said explaining the talk of love.

"Your right Hart. But how do you know so much about love?" Joshua asked surprised that Maya knew so much love.

"I don't know I've picked up stuff from here and there really" Maya said nonchalantly.

"You do look really pretty in that dress. How did the double date go?" Josh asked wondering how the date went.

"It was good but I didn't really feel it cause it was with Farkle but to make him feel good I decided to give him all 84%" Maya said waving her hand down over her whole outfit to show to Josh.

"Oh. Well to me your giving a full 110%" Josh said still stunned at how pretty Maya looks.

"Haha Thanks" Maya said and blushed.

"But what I don't understand is I thought we really clicked and I thought she liked me but she dropped the age difference bomb on me and I lost." Josh said feeling defeated.

"Well maybe things like that happen for a reason. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen between you to. If she thinks that it can't happen because of something silly as an age difference then she's not the right girl for you. And I know how you feel. You see there's this guy that I really like he's cute and handsome and smart but when I tried to ask him out he said he said he's too old for me and I'd get really upset at times" Maya said softly.

"I guess your right Maya. But when will I find the right girl for me? And now I understand what you would go through when he'd turn you down but how did you stop yourself from getting so upset?" Joshua asks her worried

"I don't know Josh. Sometimes it might be the one you've known your whole life practically but you just never realized it and I have this whole dark dungeon of sadness inside me with ballerinas poking me with their pointy buns" Maya said in a serious tone.

Maya said giving advice on love once again to Josh.

She didn't even know how she was good at giving advice on love when she never even had a boyfriend but somehow today advice is spilling out of her.t .

"Yeah I guess your right. You know maybe when you grow up you could become a love psychologist or one of those people who give out love advice that people come too when they need it" Joshua says jokingly.

"Haha maybe I might" Maya said laughing slightly.

"Now let's say that guy that you liked realized his mistake in thinking that an age difference matters between two people after taking with a really good and close friend of his how could he make it up to her?" Joshua asked in non retrospect to himself.

"You could buy her some flowers or a box of choc-" Maya was about to continue when Joshua suddenly pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips were moving passionately for five minutes when they both had to break away for air really quickly.

"Or that could work" Maya said stunned that Joshua kissed her.

"Haha I had a feeling that would, and if the guy realized his mistake, if he'd ask the girl out on a date do you think she'd say yes?" Joshua asked his voice filled with hope,

"Yeah I think she would" Maya said with a confident tone.

"Okay then tomorrow at 7 at Penuche's up the street?" Joshua asked with the plan all set.

"I'll be ready and waiting" Maya said happily.

"Also wear that outfit it looks gorgeous on you" Josh said with a wink.

Maya blushed and smiled.

After having a heartfelt talk with Maya, Josh realized that an age difference doesn't matter when your with the person that you like or love.


	2. Question

**Quick Question guys:**

**Do you want me to make I know how you feel a full story? And if so what should I make happen in it cause If you've read my story Romance In Bloom already then you know that I made them start dating but they had to break up so I'm not sure how I should do it here. So basically tell me your ideas and I'll incorporate them in here! If I get a lot of reviews to make it a full story then I'll do it!**

**~jhansikirani17025**


End file.
